


Amore sulla scrivania

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una PWP tra Lex e Tony.





	Amore sulla scrivania

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Crossover.  
> Personaggi: Lex Luthor/Tony Stark  
> Prompt: A novanta sulla scrivania di Lionel.

Amore sulla scrivania  
  
“Non ti aspettavo in questo ufficio” mormorò Lex Luthor, accavallando legambe.Alzò il capo e guardò Tony avanzare verso di lui. Tony sorrise, infilò lemani nelle tasche della giacca elegante blu.  
“Mi piace coglierti di sorpresa”.  
Indicò la sedia davanti la scrivania, ne afferrò lo schienale.  
“Posso?”.  
“La sorpresa provoca reazioni biochimiche ben lontane da quelle che ho inquesto momento. Però puoi rimediare” rispose Lex.  
Sciolse le gambe e si sporse in avanti, facendo scricchiolare il sedile.  
“Sai che questo è la tana del 'leone' vero?” domandò.  
Tony scostò la sedia, si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, si passò duedita oltre il nodo della cravatta allargandolo e sogghignò.  
“E chi dei due ha la parte dell'agnello spaurito?” chiese.  
Poggiò una mano sul piano di legno, piegò il capo di lato. Lex si leccò lelabbra, prese una matita e la fece oscillare.  
“Le vittime sacrificali non fanno per me” ribatté.  
Poggiò a sua volta la mano sulla scrivania e si sporse verso l'altro.Tony si piegò verso di lui, mise un ginocchio sulla scrivania e sorrise.  
“E io che pensavo fosse proprio il tuo stile”.  
Allargò le braccia, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Venire nell'ufficio di tuo padre è una forma di masochismo moltovicina al fare la vittima sacrificale”.  
Lex scostò le carte e conficcò la matita nel posacenere di vetro,mandandolo in frantumi.  
“O di sottile divertimento” ribatté.  
Tony afferrò un frammento di vetro, lo portò davanti l'occhio di Lex eruotò il frammento su se stesso ripetutamente.  
“Due parti dello stesso specchio” rispose.  
Si sporse verso Lex, tenendo le gambe allargate.  
“Anche se scommetterei tutti i frammenti del tuo posacenere che non conosciil significato della parola ‘sottile’ e men che meno ‘divertimento’, Lex”.  
Lex avvicinò il viso al suo, mettendogli le mani sulle ginocchia. Tonypoggiò una mano su quella di Lex, socchiuse gli occhi scuri leccandosi le  
labbra.  
“E che ne dici se per sorprenderti ti proponessi di violare la sacrascrivania di Lionel?”.  
“E in questa violazione, quale sarebbe il mio ruolo?” domandò Lex con voceseducente. Si slacciò la cravatta e la mise intorno al collo di Tony sopra  
quella che già indossava. Tony sorrise seducente, si leccò le labbratirando leggermente indietro il capo; esponendo il collo scuro sotto le  
due cravatte.  
“Ti vedrei bene a novanta sulla scrivania di tuo padre” provocò.  
Si indicò, sporse le labbra.  
“Ma se non te la senti, posso vedere se ci sto comodo io”.  
Lex si tolse la giacca facendola finire a terra, sbottonandosi la camicia.  
“In cambio in futuro posso prestarla a te e alla tua fidanzata” ribatté.  
Si slacciò i pantaloni.  
“O quella tua meravigliosa segretaria non lo è?” chiese.  
Iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia blu. Tony scese in terra, simise in piedi, sfilò la camicia buttandola in terra e ticchettò in terra  
con i piedi.  
“È la mia fidanzata, è meravigliosa e abbiamo una nostra scrivania, grazie”rispose, con tono veloce.Si poggiò con il petto alla scrivania, sporse il capo di lato e sogghignò.  
“Guarda che posso ancora cambiare idea” mormorò seducente.  
Lex si allontanò dalla scrivania e gli girò intorno, sistemandoglisi dietro.  
“C'è più gusto a infrangere le regole” mormorò con voce roca.Tony allargò le gambe, si puntellò con le mani sulla scrivania e si leccò  
le labbra.  
“Infatti di solito sto sopra” sussurrò, con tono scherzoso.Si morse il labbro, guardò alle proprie spalle osservando Lex.  
“Questa infrazione è tutta per te” provocò.  
Lex si abbassò il pantalone e i boxer, facendo lo stesso anche conl'altro.  
“Il nostro però è un legame che non ammette mancanze” ribatté.Gli finì di togliergli la camicia blu e gli baciò le spalle abbronzate.Tony mugolò, si sporse all'indietro aderendo con i gluteiall'altro; sentiva la pelle fresca di Lex contro la propria calda.  
“Non mancanze, ma infrazioni alle convenzioni” specificò.  
Lex si sfregò contro di lui, gli leccò la pelle passandogli le mani sugliaddominali. Tony socchiuse gli occhi, si strofinò contro l'altroansimando piano; premette il capo sulla scrivania tendendo la schiena.  
“Non sono così delicato come pensi” mormorò roco.  
Lex lo penetrò delicatamente, gli accarezzò un capezzolo e gli passòl'altra mano tra i capelli. Tony si tese, graffiò la scrivaniapiegando le ginocchia; gemette con tono roco e trattenne il fiato.Inspirò, espirò, chiuse gli occhi sentendo Lex carezzargli i capelli erilassò i muscoli allargando le gambe sporgendo il sedere  
all'indietro. Lex scese la mano dal suo petto, gliela portò al fiancoe lo strinse ai glutei. Diede una serie di spinte, baciandogli il collo.L'altra continuava ad affondare nei capelli umidi di Tony. Tonygemette ripetutamente spingendosi contro Lex, chiuse gli occhi stringendoi pugni sulla scrivania. Sentiva la propria eccitazione pulsare, premettele punte dei piedi in terra spingendosi all'indietro.  
“Alex” gemette, con tono roco.  
“...ander?” domandò Lex.  
Penetrò più a fondo, con forza. Gli morse la spalla succhiando e gli leccòla pelle scura. Gli tolse la mano dai capelli e gli accarezzò le labbra,sentendole bollenti. Tony sobbalzò annaspando, gli afferrò le dita tra lelabbra e succhiò con forza ricoprendole di saliva bollente. Ansimòspingendosi, mugolò ripetutamente e tirò indietro le labbra, sentiva ilcorpo scosso da tremiti di piacere continui.  
“Alexander” sussurrò.  
Affondò il volto contro la scrivania, allargò di più le gambe e tese laschiena venendo con un lungo gemito. Lex uscì, adagiandoglisi di sopra ese lo strinse al petto, baciandogli la guancia.  
”Per gli altri sarò sempre solo Lex, invece” bisbigliò, chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
